Secret Treasure Chest
The are chest blocks hidden around the map and in stages in Build A Boat For Treasure. It has the lowest amount of hitpoints out of all of the Chest Blocks. Unlike other Chest Blocks, the does not drop a Gold Bar upon being destroyed. Small Treasure (#1) The first Small Treasure was added on 6/1/2019. The first one can be found in the walls of the Magenta Team after clicking a specific branch of a specific tree. When touched, it gives the player 25 Gold, 25 Balloons, and the chest itself. It is representing as a memorial for the Orange Team. At most times it won’t work on mobile. Small Treasure (#2) The second Small Treasure is a duplicate of the first Small Treasure. It is located in the Forest Stage, on the left side near the end of the stage. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 25 Grass Blocks, a Small Treasure, and 50 Gold. Large Treasure (#3) This chest is found in the Gear Stage. In order to get it, the player has to shoot all of the gears on the left side of the stage. All of the gears should start smoking in order to open an area under the stage. In that area, there is a giant golden organ as well as a waterfall. Behind those two objects is the chest. It gives the player 2 Golden Harpoons, 25 Balloons, 250 Gold and the chest itself. This also has an association with The Secret Place, as the location where it rests has an organ and when played correctly, the door appears. However, the player is not required to play the piano to acquire the Winged Chest. Small Treasure (#4) Duplicate of Small Treasure found in the Northern Lights Stage on the left wall. To obtain, shoot the ice panel at the left side of the stage with a cannon to gain access. It gives the player 100 Ice, 1 Small Treasure, and 125 Gold. Medium Treasure (#5) This is a new chest with a crown on it, it is obtained in a secret area above the Cave Stage. First go through the top of the biggest waterfall on the left side. To obtain it, the player must click the berries in order of blue, white, white or blue, blue, white. Then the player must throw the provided potion at the eye and the gate lifts open and the Medium Treasure is now obtainable. Once obtained, it rewards the player 3 Potions, 25 Grass Block, 50 gold, and the chest itself. Small Treasure (#6) This Small Treasure is located in the Intertidal Zone Stage. In order to obtain it, the player has to let the water 'drain out' of the stage and go into the hole. It leads into a room that is like a forest with a message inside. The chest gives 15 Balloons, 50 Sand, 1 Small Treasure, and 175 Gold. Sometimes players are unable to get in because of their animations and the jetpacks. Within this chest is a wall with the following text that has been translated. (The purple text is from the Medium Treasure (#5) room) The text describes Chillz' Plushie. Small Treasure (#7) This is a duplicate of the Small Treasure, and it is located in the Updated Polluted Stage in the right side of the stage with a cracked opening. To get access to the chest, the player needs to shoot it with a cannon. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 50 Fabric, 1 Small Treasure, and 175 Gold. Small Treasure (#8) This Small Treasure is located in the Flower Stage on the left side under a large yellow flower. It gives 25 Balloons, 25 Sand, 1 Small Treasure, and 50 Gold. Small Treasure (#9) This is a duplicate of the Small Treasure, and it is located in the Autumn Stage under the trees in the left wall. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 25 Fabric, 1 Small Treasure, and 50 Gold. Small Treasure (#10) This is found in the Volcano Stage. In order to get it, the player has to go inside of the volcanic crater. It gives the player 10 Bundles of Dynamite, 50 Sand, 1 Small Treasure, and 175 Gold. Small Treasure (#11) This is a duplicate of the Small Treasure, and it is located in the Harbor Stage on the ship with a red flag. It gives the player 10 TNT, 20 Cannons, 1 Small Treasure, and 160 gold. Medium Treasure (#12) This is found in a secret area in the Crystal Cave Stage. In order to get it, the player must shoot the crystals until Lasers come out. They do not harm the player but teleport the player into the secret area. In the secret area, the player needs to collect 3 crystals in a maze of portals. The order in which to get the crystals are: * The yellow portal, orange portal, and then the pink portal for the yellow crystal. * The green portal then the grey portal for the orange crystal. * The yellow portal, cyan portal, and then the black portal for the white crystal. The player needs to put each crystal in a container in the center area to make the chest appear after an animation. They do not have to be placed in a certain order. The chest gives 4 Portal Blocks, 200 Gold, and 1 Medium Treasure. Small Treasure (#13) This is found in the Paint Stage. It is located behind a paintbrush on the right side of the stage. The chest gives 1 Small Treasure, 25 Fabric, 25 Plastic, and 110 gold. Small Treasure (#14) This is found in the Shipwreck Sea Stage. It is on a wrecked piece of ship hull. It gives 1 Small Treasure, 15 Sand, 15 Corroded Metal, 25 Glass, and 100 Gold. Small Treasure (#15) This is found in the Industrial Stage. It is inside the second pipe on the left side of the stage that a player can phase through. It gives 1 Small Treasure, 25 Fabric, 25 Bricks, and 80 Gold. Small Treasure (#16) This is found by blowing up the drawbridge in the Castle Stage with a cannon and completing the Noob Attack minigame. It gives a Knight's Sword Giver, a Bandit's Bow Giver, a Wizard's Staff Giver, 250 gold, and 1 Small Treasure. Small Treasure (#17) This is found in the Wild West Stage. It is inside of a wall on the right side of the stage in the gold mine. The gold mine has gold in the walls, a pickaxe, and a pink top hat. It gives the player 25 Neon Blocks, 50 Gold, and 1 Small Treasure. Small Treasure (#18) This is found in the Hive Stage. It is inside of the middle comb on the left side of the stage. It gives the player 25 Neon Blocks, 10 Sand Blocks, 100 Gold, and 1 Small Treasure. Small Treasure (#19) It gives 25 Neon Blocks, 60 Gold, and 1 Small Treasure. Found in one of the barns of the Farm Stage. The barn is located at the furthest left side of the stage. To the left of the window, the Small Treasure is there beside a barrel. In the game, it was miscounted as Small Treasure #18. Medium Treasure (#20) Found in the Washing Machine Stage inside a TV after completing a minigame. The minigame can be initiated by clicking a red button on a joystick next to the TV. The minigame makes the player dodge "falling" red blocks. The thing that drops the red blocks will start as green in the start, indicating easy mode, then turn yellow, then red, then purple. After completing the minigame, the Medium Treasure will drop down. It gives 4 Portals, 250 Gold, and a Medium Treasure. A tip to beat the TV game is to use Blue Candy. The button on the corner of the joystick can be used by other players to spawn purple bullets. If the player dies from one of the purple bullets, the person who killed that player gets 50 gold. Tv minigame.jpg|Player inside the TV minigame joystick.JPG|Joystick that starts the minigame kingchest20.JPG|Fallen Chest in the TV after the minigame has been beaten Washy.png|Washing Machine Stage Trivia * It is smaller than the other chest blocks. * It was first posted on 2/8/19 on the Chillz Studios Discord. * The model first appeared in chillthrill709's inventory on 2/8/19. * Players were required to solve a secret message from a question mark icon in the shop. When clicked on enough, it tells the player, “BREAK BRANCH ON PINK TEAM” * All of the can be repeatedly obtained for 5 to 50 gold depending on how hard it is to grab the chest. * When the player obtains all of the s, the player should get the Treasure Expert!. However, it could be bugged and some players may not obtain it. Category:Chest Block Category:Decoration